


Reccurent

by The_shiny_sylveon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst???? Maybe????, Not my favorite but so rarely do I finish things that I feel the need to upload it, Short, Super old fic, maybe I’ll write an updated version some day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_shiny_sylveon/pseuds/The_shiny_sylveon
Summary: A oneshot about the inevitable trauma May would face after losing Manaphy. A short, rambly piece from 2016.





	Reccurent

_ Again.  _

_ It’s happening again.  _

Again May found herself in the recurring dream-though it had started becoming more and more of a nightmare. 

Rather than gently swimming around in an aqua paradise, cold black water filled her lungs, the shock so vivid her vision blacked out. She felt herself sinking, faster and faster the more she struggled. She couldn’t see anything, and as she struggled, she couldn’t find which way was up. She slowly sank lower, lower...

The dream shifted. Suddenly she was alone in an air tank, water washing over the window until she could only see her reflection. Slowly, cracks appeared on the glass as the pressure grew. May was praying, calling out, but nobody answered. The glass broke and her vision went black as the icy water filled her lungs once again, suffocating her mercilessly. 

She woke up gasping for breath.She slowly sat up and looked around, head still spinning. 

_I’m still in my room. I can breathe. I’m okay_. 

Though she knew these things to be true, it didn’t help settle her rapid heartbeat. She quietly climbed down from the top bunk, careful not to wake Dawn. With the grand festival a week away, she wanted to let her friend get as much rest as possible. She tiptoed to the other side of the room where a small box sat on top of a dresser. May carefully opened it and sifted through the various objects in it.

Half a ribbon. An old, dried up rose. That one embarrassing ID picture. A worn red bandana, fraying at the edges. 

A turquoise bracelet. 

May picked it up, brushing off a layer of dust. It was cold and heavy in her fingers and the gems clinked against one another softly, no different than the day she got it. Yet she half expected something to happen, for it to warm up or glow or anything but sit there like just an old bracelet... but it didn’t do anything. 

She tried to forget about the bracelet and its history, most days. She’d rather not remember the grief it brought, or the shame she felt. Yet even years after she got it, it demanded to be remembered. 

She didn’t want to remember any of it. Manaphy, and how she had to abandon it. How she just sat helplessly as her best friend saved the water temple. Not seeing him rise to the surface, and the shame of knowing deep down it should have been her. He had been okay, but all she remembered was the feeling of thinking she’d lost him... and the feeling of actually losing Manaphy. 

It wasn’t like losing a pet and not having it return. It was worse. She felt what she could only call a maternal instinct to it, though it wasn’t a mother-son relationship. True, she had raised him the first week, but the closest word she could find was soulmates. Not in the romantic sense, but she felt a connection to the little blue Pokémon that she’d never been able to explain. They had been more than best friends-by the time Manaphy left, it truly felt like losing a family member. And May knew it would take a miracle to ever feel free of that loss. 

Miracles did happen. She knew that-she’d witnessed a few. Shehelped save the world. She witnessed many legendary Pokémon and befriended a few. She’d even traveled time to prevent a man’s death. 

But the real miracle would be her getting a sound night’s sleep and feeling at ease again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not my finest work there at the beginning but I honestly think I wrapped it up nicely. If the tags aren’t indicative enough, I’m not a huge fan of this piece. It had a lot of potential that younger me couldn’t quite grasp. I am fond of it nonetheless-at the time, I was very proud of it! I start so many things but never finish any, so I figured I might as well put one of my few finished pieces to use.


End file.
